


Blessuð og sætur!

by Ohdotar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Asgardian Magic, Avengers in Asgard, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Loki is okay, Magic, Random Conversations, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor and Loki as tourist guides, probably, short one shots, that are still somewhat linked to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdotar/pseuds/Ohdotar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be blessed and joyous!"</p><p>Visiting a friend's place was usually not as difficult, nauseating or scary as visiting Thor's place was. Because no one else lived in a damn palace in the middle of a goldpot in the other end of a rainbow. (Though Tony came close.)</p><p>Short pieces with little plot and a lot of different situations between different characters. Updates every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessuð og sætur!

"And you still keep telling me he said that we should see the palace gates right away when we stepped inside the city walls? He told you it would be nice and easy, did he now?" Tony snapped and turned around. He desperately tried to get a view of something else than sky-high pillars and golden statues and busy medieval aliens, but he couldn't really see any kind of a landmark that would point them to the right direction.  
"Don't you blame this on me, Tony-", Steve started to say, even though he had to raise his voice to be heard over the chattering folk and the sound of hooves on stone.  
"And don't you talk to me like that, _Steven_! You said we would manage. You were the one to tell Thor he could stay doing whatever it is princes do instead of dragging his ass here to get us - you're the captain, so you should start adding the 'good leader' part in pretty soon!"  
"Stark, stop acting like a child", Natasha sighed. She and Clint were looking around and trying to find a sign or a common direction in the flow of the busy street, but even they had to admit that the sudden afternoon life of what seemed like a wide main street was dizzying. A huge dark-haired man stomped past the group with an axe on his shoulder and a group of laughing children almost knocked Tony over. Bruce looked like he was going to have a migraine in no time. The two-beat sound of a trotting horse was not helping.  
"I gotta side with Tony, 'it's right there' my ass", Clint said. "Can someone make a translator for what Thor says when he opens his mouth that converts it to what he actually means?"  
There was a jingling sound and a sharp clap of metal against the stone pavement. 

"Oh, poor you. Earth's mightiest heroes, was it not?" someone said as the sounds of fast-paced trot died and a black horse stopped in front of the group. It held its ears flat against its thick neck and breathed loudly. Tony stared at the thing with eyes as wide as saucers. A light pull on the reins made the lean-legged hunter snort lightly and toss its head, but apart from a few huffs and stomps it seemed to calm down to a friendly enough state of mind. Friendly enough being 'not ready to eat whoever came close enough'. The silver bells and trinkets that hung from the saddle and bridle jingled again and Tony looked up. His expression didn't change, and Bruce took a long breath.  
"And what are you doing here?" Natasha asked and raised a brow. The smile she got in return was as sharp and unpleasant as was to be expected, but of a bit more relaxed sort than what it had been when they first met. Maybe not entirely sane, but not completely insane either.  
"Come now, agent Romanoff, that's a very stupid question coming from someone as clever as you", Loki said, "Why, I live here", and looked down on them from the saddle, which was easy for him since the horse he sat on was a very tall one. He fixed the grip of his sleek gloves on the reins and guided the dark creature to a relaxed walk around them.  
"What are you doing, Loki?" Steve demanded. He had a slight frown on his face, but his posture was casual enough.  
"You seem like you're terribly lost. I was just heading back to the palace and, since I'm in a fairly good mood today, I offer to escort you there", Loki said and pointed out towards the centre of the city. First Tony snorted loudly, but he soon had a sudden change in his expression from doubtful and amused to outright shocked.  
"Are you saying that that insane... mountain of gold way back there is the palace?" he asked. "Okay... Okay, you're a liar, the liar of all liars", he said. Natasha shrugged and muttered something to Clint's ear with an appreciative tone. Loki frowned.  
"I’m being completely sincere. And it really isn't that large... or, well, not that far away at least", he said, but sighed after a short pause, "alright, it is. Which makes me even more surprised of your inability to locate the place."

"I swear to god, man, I'll pluck your eyes out", Clint grumbled. Loki looked at him with a hint of disgust but gave a short laugh afterwards.  
"Not if I leave you standing here and race back to the palace with Svarta", he said and patted his horse's neck with a small, wonky smile, before straightening himself in the saddle and looking at them more seriously.  
"If you've been standing here for a while already, I suggest you move, for curiousness often becomes overruled by disdain in Asgard." No one really had an argument for that, but Tony rolled his eyes and Natasha leveled Loki with a distrusting look. The man sighed like an exhausted play-school teacher.  
"Come, I will ride beside you lot. When we reach the palace I’ll leave you to your own devices, and you can go in and tell whoever it is you're supposed to see why you have come. I'd wager for Thor."


End file.
